


Evergreen

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny leaves Harry a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

A note was on the table:

_The wind so softly sighed  
And swayed so gently did the evergreen  
It reminded me of my lover’s eyes  
Lighting up in surprise  
The day I made him mine._

_Remember that Christmas, luv? Come find me._

Harry smiled. His first thought (after the memory it conjured) was of how much her poetry had improved since she was eleven.

He went upstairs, to the bedroom that had been his when Grimmauld Place had been the home base during the war. On the bed lay Ginny, naked, waiting for him like she had ten years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Romancing the Wizard (on LJ's) 2006 December Drabblethon.


End file.
